It is important in achieving a good result in playing golf to both hit the ball correctly with the club head as well as follow through with the club head properly. It is equally important that the head of the golfer be so positioned that his eye is on the ball at the right instant. Specifically, the head should follow the club. If the ball is hit correctly, the movement of the head will be such that it will be directly over and in line with the ball an instant after the club hits the ball. As far as we know no one has considered the second element with respect to golfer head movement in golf practice apparatus, although there is considerable prior art in golf practice devices that may be used in conjunction with club head position and club head follow through and also devices which measure the impact of the golf club on the golf ball.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,566, issued Jan. 13, 1987 to Steven L. Haas, et al., utilizes light sources attached to appropriate locations on the golfer or on a golf club, the light from these sources being detected by sensors. The output from these sensors are electronically processed to provide alphanumeric or graphic data for display. In order to use this device a golfer must swing a golf club which is impractical in many homes because of the low ceilings in most homes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,956, issued Mar. 10, 1981 to Thomas L. Rusnak, discloses apparatus for photoelectrically sensing the timed position of a golf club head at selected stations along the practice swing. The characteristics of the swing and the resulting ball flight are computed electrically and displayed to the player. This device requires the use of a real golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,906, issued Sept. 24, 1985 to Akio Takcase, et al., discloses a computer aided golf training device which detects movement of a golf ball immediately after the ball has been impacted by a club head. This requires the use of a golf club and also that a ball be struck and must, as a practical matter, be used outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,934, issued Aug. 22, 1989, to Ladick, et al., discloses a golf practice apparatus which utilizes a simulated golf club provided with a light source therein and when this is swung the movement of the simulated golf club is detected by an array of sensors which in turn produce signals which are processed in turn to produce output signals corresponding to the speed and orientation of the simulated golf club and this information is then visually displayed on a computer screen, usually in the form of a picture illustrating the flight of a golf ball, the flight varying in dependence on various characteristics of the swinging of the simulated golf club.